


Kinsmen and Magic

by Storm_Buji



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ailth is Harry, All of the others will be created by me, Bellatrix is Sane, Blood Matters, Corvus Altair Hail (OC), Dudley is Deneb, Dumbledore Bashing, Evans Family are a Ancient Pureblood House, Gery Lady Ailth 'Harry', Gryffindor Blood Runs in the Evans, Hail Family, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lady Magic is a Thing, Like everybody but the Twins, Lily Evans Potter is a Lady Magic Shade, Lots of Weasley Bashing, Lynamber Family, Other, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Scylla Aludra Lynamber (OC), Slytherin Ailth 'Harry', So Does a lot of others Gryffindor is just a major cannon book house, fem harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: A lot can be done with those you share blood with. One such example is time travel, or the magic or ability to be able to do something nobody else can do, or perhaps memories from a past life being remembered.Lady Magic gave this ability, only a few know how to use it.Lillianna ‘Lily’ Roseabella Potter nee Evans was one of these few people. The Evans line never went extinct after all, and she refuses to let her daughter. The famed Girl Who Lived, grow up without a family that loves her.Lilith Azaleh ‘Ailth’ Evans Black Potter, The Girl Who Lived. Is more resilient than what was expected, she looks more like her mother, she acts more like a Slytherin. She doesn’t care what people think of her, and she has a family.Dumbledore never expected this to occur when he put the baby girl on the doorstep of the muggle family, and now he has to pay for his actions. He has to pay for all of them.Lady Magic does not play nice. Especially when you mess with her family.





	Kinsmen and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this instead of sleeping like I should be. Moving sucks and I'm beyond bone tired. Do let me know about anything ya'll see.

Plans are the absolute. Sometimes they work perfectly other times they get you into the mess you were trying not to get into.

 Lily Evans Potter was now understanding that one little piece of advice from her Grandmother, she looked down at her corpse and gave a grim smile. She turned around and floated over to the crib that holds her baby girl.

She looked down to see wide teary bright green eyes and gleaming blood red hair, she smiled sadly. There wasn’t much she could do anymore she could only hope the Dumbledore wasn’t as stupid as she though him to be.

She looked over at the shade Voldemort has made himself to be and scowled. If only he wasn’t a spineless coward then none of this would have happened.

Lily floated over to the struggling shade, her magic still whole and just as potent. She didn’t have to hide who she was as a shade.

That had to have been that hardest part for her, pretending.

Lily grabbed hold of the wispy strands of unnatural magic and pulled, hard. It flew this way and that trying to get rid of her, her magic bright and joyful. So much so that it was painful. She pulled the magic to her, knowing that Lady Magic would purify it once she absorbed it.

Being a shade was strange, Lily decided as the wispy strands of black flowed into her and became colorless once again.

Colorless, Lily mused as she watched the mirage of colors dance around the room never staying one color long enough to be determined. It does fit, a sniffle caught her attention and she floated back over to her daughter.

She looked back down again and cooed, her beautiful baby girl. Lily sighed fingering the black hair that James forcefully gave their daughter.

_“As much as I love it that our daughter has your hair luv, it might just get her killed one day. I’m sorry Lils, this is just something I can do to protect her.”_

Lily sighed again, waiting as a shade was worse than waiting as a human. She played with the magic around the room making shapes for her daughter.

Lily looked down at curious green eyes, eyes that were locked onto her. Lily leaned down ‘Can you see me darling?’ the girl gave her a gummy smile and Lily tore herself away. She didn’t want to squeal into her daughters face, this was a good thing. Slightly.

Her daughter was going to be powerful.

A rumbling noise cut through the night and Lily stood ready to meet the person that came through the door with a smile and a hug. Before she sat back down again remembering that he wouldn’t see her.

Hagrid came stumbling into the room, Lily’s pout turned into a frown. Where was Padfoot? He should’ve been here not the oaf. She did like Hagrid, but there was a reason Sirius was her daughters Godfather.

A bubble appeared around her daughter and Lily jerked as Hagrid went right through it. Not even acting like it was there. Lily seethed as Hagrid picked up her daughter roughly and almost dropped her.

She shrieked when she saw the charm around his neck, it was made especially to get through her daughters shields. Made by Dumbledore, the old Goat.

She followed as Hagrid left the house going for the motorcycle that was Padfoot’s, one he would refuse to part with.

Everything that she saw made her seethe and she had barely seen all of it, of that she was sure. She followed Hagrid all the way to her Sisters house, at least he was smart enough to put her daughter with her sister.

She frowned at the shity blood wards around the house. She frowned at the compliant spells and charms place all around the house all aimed to her daughter and sister. She floated into the house to look around and found her sister standing right in front of the door, pale, sickly and red eyed.

She was also holding a baby boy one that was silently crying into his mother shoulder. Lily reached out with magic and tried to get her sisters attention. What she found instead made her shriek, magic suppressant charms on both her sister and nephew.

Lily resolved herself to a long road of hard work ahead of her, and first she would start by protecting her daughter.

To do that she would need a body, she started creating one that looked exactly like her, before she paused and stared out into the night sky. As her sister brought in her daughter from the cold night.

Lillianna Roseabella Potter nee Evans was dead. Lily dropped her head and groaned. What the hell was she supposed to do?

* * *

 

Her sister was dead, she could feel it even with the charms on her magic. Even Deneb could feel it and he has barely had contact with his magic for a second before it was sealed on him. She looked down at her niece, noting James’s magic surrounding the girl’s hair.

Petunia smiled sadly, as long as the whale upstairs was asleep she had a shred of herself. Her niece’s life would be hard until Petunia had enough strength to do what she needed to do. She laid both of the babe’s down together and continued crying.

She knew her sister would be a shade Petunia would normally be able to feel her. If she had her magic, Petunia watched with a fond smile as Deneb pulled his cousin closer to protect.

Petunia stood up with the letter Dumbgoat left and made her way outside, she was going to burn it, and say she found the girl on their doorstep. She would forge another note this one different to make it seem like it was just a random baby left on their steps by a random no name family.

She already knew Dumbgoat wouldn’t come and check on the girl, so she could get away with it.

Petunia picked up a piece of paper,

_‘To whomever this reaches,_

_Please we beg of you take care of our baby girl,_

_We don’t have enough money to take care of her ourselves._

_Her name is Ailth.’_

She went back inside to sit and watch the babies while she waited, she locked her memories of everything she did in the past ten minutes. If she couldn’t remember what she did herself than the Whale would never get the truth out of her.

The Whale ambled down the stairs three hours later to find her glaze eyed and reading the note “Pet?” she looked over and held out the note. “I was putting out the milk bottles.”

Vernon took the note to read, and sighed he knew what it was like to be so low on money that you could barely take care of the family. Petunia watched as he looked over at the kids, she could see the moment that he agreed to take her in.

Petunia could feel smug triumph fill her, now all she had to do was wait until the opportune moment.

* * *

 

While elsewhere Lady Magic and Death wove plans together. Cackling like maniacs as they did, they had the ability to do what they’ve been wanting to do. They weren’t going to waste it.


End file.
